HuPC07/Image Gallery
Screenshots HuPC07-Ichijou Ranze appears.png|Ichijou Ranze appears HuPC07-Ranze as leek.png|Ranze as a leek HuPC07-Ranze declares herself Saaya's rival.png|Ranze declares herself as Saaya's rival HuPC07-Yakushiji Reira in a CM.png|Saaya's mother, Reira, in a commercial HuPC07-Reira CM closeup.png|Closeup of Reira HuPC07-Hana wants Reira's autograph.png|Hana wants Reira's autograph HuPC07-Reira drama ad on a truck.png|An ad for a drama starring Reira HuPC07-Yakushiji home outside.png|The building where Saaya's home is HuPC07-Yakushiji Shuuji making curry.png|Saaya's father, Shuuji, makes her favorite super-spicy curry HuPC07-Shuuji closeup.png|Closeup of Shuuji HuPC07-Saaya's room.png|Saaya's room HuPC07-Heart Accessory Maker.png|The Heart Accessory Maker HuPC07-Saaya leaves class deep in thought.png|Saaya leaves class deep in thought HuPC07-Saaya rehearses outside.png|Saaya rehearses outside HuPC07-Saaya with angel wings.png|Saaya with angel wings HuPC07-Hana sees Saaya as an angel.png|Hana sees Saaya as an angel HuPC07-Hana wants to hear Saaya rehearse again.png|Hana wants to hear Saaya rehearse again HuPC07-Saaya feels nervous when others watch her rehearse.png|Saaya feels nervous when the others watch her rehearse HuPC07-Little Saaya intimidated by adults' expectations.png|Little Saaya had felt intimidated by the adults' expectations HuPC07-Hana's imitation of Saaya's expression.png|Hana's imitates Saaya's expression HuPC07-Saaya surprised by Homare's question.png|Saaya is surprised when Homare asks why she keeps auditioning HuPC07-Saaya wants to understand her own feelings.png|Saaya says she wants to understand her own feelings HuPC07-Hana Homare are there for Saaya.png|Hana and Homare are there for Saaya HuPC07-Papple asks Ruru to do her work for her.png|Papple asks Ruru to do her work for her HuPC07-Hana Homare Hugtan made bracelets.png|Hana, Homare and Hugtan made bracelets HuPC07-Bracelet for Saaya.png|Saaya is happy to have a bracelet too HuPC07-Hana Homare in flight attendant outfits.png|Hana and Homare in flight attendant outfits HuPC07-Saaya worried at the audition.png|Saaya feels worried at the audition HuPC07-Hana interrupts the audition.png|Hana interrupts the audition HuPC07-Hana pretends to faint.png|Hana pretends to faint HuPC07-Homare says Hana has cuteness deficiency disease.png|Homare says Hana has a cuteness deficiency disease HuPC07-Harry comes to the rescue.png|Harry comes to the rescue HuPC07-Hana said Harry isn't cute.png|Hana says Harry isn't cute HuPC07-Homare holds up Hugtan for Hana.png|Homare holds up Hugtan for Hana HuPC07-Hana was cured.png|Hana is cured HuPC07-Hana Homare encourage Saaya.png|Hana and Homare encourage Saaya HuPC07-Saaya puts on her bracelet too.png|Saaya puts on her bracelet HuPC07-Saaya does her audition.png|Saaya does her audition HuPC07-Saaya finishes her audition.png|Saaya has finished her audition HuPC07-Ruru found a victim.png|Ruru finds a victim HuPC07-Ruru summoning an Oshimaida.png|Ruru summons an Oshimaida HuPC07-Ranze has become a victim.png|Ranze has become the victim HuPC07-Cures vs. Oshimaida.png|The Cures face Ruru's Oshimaida HuPC07-Ruru's UFO.png|Ruru's UFO HuPC07-Ruru aboard her UFO.png|Ruru aboard her UFO HuPC07-The Oshimaida easily evades Yell's attacks.png|The Oshimaida easily evades Yell's attacks HuPC07-Ruru surprised to see Ange getting up.png|Ruru is surprised to see Ange getting up HuPC07-Ange vs. Oshimaida.png|Ange and the Oshimaida HuPC07-Ange won't give up.png|Ange won't give up HuPC07-Navy Mirai Crystal appears.png|The Navy Mirai Crystal appears HuPC07-Ange uses Heart Feather again.png|Ange uses Heart Feather again HuPC07-Heart Feather got stronger.png|Heart Feather gets stronger HuPC07-Oshimaida knocked back by Heart Feather.png|The Oshimaida is knocked back by Heart Feather HuPC07-Saaya Ranze ready to hear the audition's result.png|Saaya and Ranze wait to hear the audition's result HuPC07-Ranze was selected.png|Ranze is selected HuPC07-Ranze was selected for the villain role.png|Ranze is cast as the villain HuPC07-Saaya is glad she did the audition.png|Saaya is glad she did the audition HuPC07-Saaya wants to keep on trying.png|Saaya says she wants to keep on trying HuPC07-Navy Mirai Crystal in Saaya's hand.png|The Navy Mirai Crystal in Saaya's hand HuPC07-Hana Harry smiling at Saaya.png|Hana and Harry smile at Saaya HuPC07-Homare smiling at Saaya.png|Homare smiles at Saaya HuPC07-Wakamiya Anri appears.png|Wakamiya Henri appears HuPC07-Anri hugging Homare.png|Henri suddenly hugs Homare Wallpapers wall_hug_07_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. HuPC07.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes